For many decades, aircraft have been implemented for a variety of uses as means of transportation, reconnaissance, and warfare. Different types of aircraft have been historically implemented for different purposes. Traditional airplanes implement wings for aerodynamic lift and can typically fly faster and in an aerodynamically efficient manner. However, vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft are typically used for operations where speed is not necessarily required. Additionally, VTOL aircraft allow for more space efficient takeoff and landing procedures by not requiring a runway that allows the aircraft to accelerate during takeoff and decelerate during landing. As some flight operations became increasingly more dangerous or tedious, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been developed as a means for replacing pilots in the aircraft for controlling the aircraft.